


Love is Blind

by ShotoTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotoTrash/pseuds/ShotoTrash
Summary: This is the story of a group of Oc's I  have and how they found love and friendship despite how different they are





	1. Love at first greeting

Heiwa Sayonski was a young girl, she was in collage. She led a normal life, and enjoyed music. She hoped and dreamed of singing. The only thing is, she was blind. She didn't let this stop her though. She could still see colors, but everything was a blob. 

She had been declared legally blind at the age of 10, her vision had only worsened since than. So, Where was Heiwa currently? She had been sitting in the middle of a cafe when she herd a familiar voice.

" Heiwa, I didn't expect to see you here." A male voice called to her growing louder as the male came closer. 

All Heiwa saw was a blue, brown, and tan blob grow closer. She had recognized it as Vie Kendosu, her friend from middle school.

" I thought I'd come for a coffee, how about you?" She asked him.

Vie only made a *i don't know* noise and shrugged. Vie was a strange kid, an 19 year old kid. He had chin length hair that was a constant shade of neon blue, which was apperenty his normal hair color, he wore a brown jacket that had been so large it covered his hands. Heiwa didn't have much room to talk though, her hair was a light shade of pink. he had green eyes, she had washed out yellow eyes. 

"wanna go for a walk?" Heiwa asked Vie with a happy tone.

" Ya." He said shortly. 

He grabbed her by the wrist, they both knew he was suppost to lead her by the elbow but they both felt that was too awkward. Heiwa felt a chill, It had been 60-ish degrees outside but she had gotten cold nonetheless. Vie took off his jacket and draped it over her. 

" Thanks Vie." She said quietly. 

" I have someone I want you to meet by the way. He is so your type." Vie said nudging her lightly

" VIE!!!!" She yelled with a mix of surprise and embarrassment

" Who is he, whats his name, whats he look like." She asked in a questioning tone.

" Izaya nayora, Short, He has messy, short, grayish-blue hair, and He is really awkward and had social anxiety, but he loves music and is really kind." Vie said all at once.

" Leh Go" Heiwa said laughing

As they walked to Izaya's house some one mistook them for a couple. Both Vie and Heiwa laughed very hard at that mistake. 

Once they arrived at Izayas house vie knocked. violently. The door opened and Izaya instantly went red. 

" Here she is Izaya, our little blind Heiwa." Izaya said nudging her forwards. '

" Yo, Im heiwa, You seem cool from what I've heard so, sup." Heiwa said confidently.

" S- same could be said a-about you" Izaya stutterd

-

After they had spoke for a couple of hours they both had quickly developed feelings for each other, but neither of them said anything. 

 

" H-hey, wanna go for some coffee tomorrow?" Izaya asked shyly

" Of course. So, Its a date?" heiwa asked 

Izaya nodded.

" Nice, See you then." Heiwa said as she was dragged out by Vie who had been on his phone ignoring the whole thing. 

She had been dragged, quite literally back to her apartment. Vie had only said a happy goodbye as he ran home. 

" Whoa. I never thought Vie of all people would hook me up with someone. someone decent at that, what do you thing casper?" Heiwa said as casper rubbed his face against her hand

'Nyaa~' casper let out a loud meow as Heiwa picked him up and walked to her couch, she had turned on her radio, migraine had began playing. Heiwa began rapping and casper fell asleep in Heiwas lap. Thats when Heiwa thought she heard someone at her door, but she brushed it off. Thats when Izaya came running in very out of breath.

" Cause SOMETIMES TO STAY ALIVE YOU GOTTA KILL YOUR MIN- IZAYA WHAT THE HECK!!!!" Heiwa yelled in shock as her rapping was cut off. 

" I.... Came... to visit... you.... But this ...thing started....chasing me." Izaya said in between pants.

" What thing? " Heiwa said while walking twords the door after picking casper up and putting him on the couch. 

" Wait....WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!!" Heiwa yelled in shock slamming her door. 

She had been nocked off balance when she saw a large black shadow rush twords her apartment. She had gotten up, grabbed casper and Izaya, and ran to her room and locked the door. Her main door had scratching from the other side. 

" Just wait for it to leave." She said to Izaya

Izaya nodded. The scratching stopped and there was science. 

" Izaya, stay here." She told him quietly.

He knew better than trying to argue. So he quietly sat. Heiwa stuck her hand through the door giving him a thumbs up. Izaya apologized and quickly ran home, Heiwa locked her door up once he left. 

" All that excitement tired me out, Night casper." Heiwa said yawning and petting casper. 

'nyaaa~' Casper yawned stretching and than falling asleep.


	2. Back to school

'NYAAA' Casper yelled to wake up Heiwa.

When that didn't work, Casper jumped off the bed side table Heiwa had, landing directly on Heiwas stomach. 

" ACK. Ow casperrrrrrrrrrrr. Whyyyyyyyy" Heiwa wined sitting up and picking up casper.

She grabbed the cat food bag and tried her best to scoop it in to caspers bowl. ' Now to go meet up with Izaya ' heiwa thought as she grabbed the apartment keys, said bye to casper and mentally prepaired herself. 

-  
" H-Heiwa, over here." Izaya called.

' Shoot, I forgot she cant see.' Izaya thought as he got up and walked twords her. 

" Oh, Hi Izaya." Heiwa greeted.

" The table i-is over here." Izaya said pointing.

" Lead the way." Heiwa said, offering her hand

Izaya remembered Vie leading heiwa by the hand, so he did the same. Once at the table they got asked the waiter for coffee and began to talk about there normal life. They got along so well and could talk to each other for days and not get bored. 

" Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did you know where I live?" Heiwa asked with a laugh

" Vie." Izaya replied 

"god dang it vie." Heiwa replied

" I mean, Its fine that you know, but Vie shouldn't just throw my address out like that." Heiwa continued

They both let out a laugh, They knew how Vie could be. They kept talking about just random crap. At around an hour in, the cafe got quite full.

" Hey, wanna go to the mall instead. If we're gonna be crowded, we might as well go have fun." Heiwa said stretching

" Sure, by the way, arnt i suppost to lead you by the elbow?" izaya asked confused

" Yeah, but I find that a bit awkward." Heiwa said

She gave him her hand and they began to walk side by side, no one was paying attention so heiwa ended up running into someone. It had nocked her over, bringing Izaya down with her.

" Oh, Oh no! Im so sorry! I should have been paying attention. Its my fault." A soft voice said, repeatedly apologizing.

Izaya got up and helped Heiwa up, When heiwa looked at the girl that had been apologizing. she could only see a green blob, It was quite large. Heiwa began to look at her confused.

" I... I dont understand. what are you.. All I see is green." Heiwa said still confused.

" Im blind." heiwa continued. 

" O-O....Im a winged e-elf.... s-sorry. My name is Elain.. Im sorry" the elf said still apologizing.

" You dont need to apologize, its all cool."Heiwa said

Elan, Heiwa and Izays continued to talk for a while. They had become friends from that. 

" Elan, find me on messenger so we can call." Heiwa said telling her how to spell her name

They parted ways and heiwa and Izaya continued to talk and walk to the mall while Elane flew back home. After a fun day of walking round the mall Izaya walked Heiwa back home. Once they where at her apartment door she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then a hug and said bye. She walked in and flopped onto the ground belly down and casper walked over and layed to face her.

" I gave him a kiss. GAAAH. I love him so much." Heiwa said to casper kicking her feet up in the air.

'' NyyYYYYyyyaaaaaaaAAAAAA" Casper meowed hopping around her as if to celebrate.

" Lets go to sleep casper. It may be 3 pm but ya now what im tired." Heiwa said dragging herself into her room and falling asleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

Heiwa's alarm began going off. 

" UUUUUUHHHHHGHGG!!!" Heiwa yelled slapping her hand around her desk, turning her alarm clock off. 

She had forgot that today was the day school came back from spring brake. she hadn't looked forwards to today but she knew it had to come.

'Nya?' casper meowed turning his head in confusion.

" I gotta go to school." Heiwa said sounding dead.

'nyaa.' casper meowed sounding as dead as Heiwa

Once heiwa had gotten dressed she began walking to school. she had tried to remember things from her french course so she would be ready for it again. 

" Je' mapell Heiwa, umm, AaAAaIIII dont remember anything else . umm, Gaahh " Heiwa said giving up on attempting to remember. 

" This is why I SHOULD TAKE NOTES!!!!!!!" Heiwa yelled at her self as she walked into homeroom.

she threw her bag down and plopped her head down. Thats when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she looked up and saw a familiar black, brown and pink blob It was nunali. Nunali wore a desaturated pink mask with black eye wholes, a long black cloke that went down to her knees, and had brown hair that was always in a ponytail that went down to her hip.

" Yo girl, how u been." Heiwa said to her friend

" I literally only slept and played music the whole brake, what did you do?" Nunali asked.

" I went on a date. and almost got killed. Im not gonna explain." Heiwa said.

Nunali knew not to press heiwa for any explanation. She could see the dark circles under heiwas eyes and desided to leave her be. Nunali went back to her seat and watched the teacher walk in. The teacher looked around and saw how awake everyone surprisingly was......except heiwa. She looked like a train wreck.

" So class today...." The teacher began teaching.

heiwa grabbed a piece of paper in hopes of taking notes but she had no way of doing so. She couldn't see the paper. Just like everything else, she couldn't see the bored, the teacher, her friends, her text book, her cat, her own hands. It was all a colorful blur. Heiwa put her head down on her desk. It was so foolish of her to even try to take notes. But, she had just gotten an idea.

" Teacher." Heiwa said raising her hand. 

" What is it Heiwa?" The teacher asked in response.

" Since I cant take notes, could i take audio notes on my recorder so I can somewhat study?" She asked

The teacher approved so she grabbed her tape recorder out of her bag. she surprisingly still had one for some reason. when ever the teacher would say something important she would repeat it into the recorder.

rrRRRIINNGGggg 

the bell rang and it was time for lunch, so heiwa found nunali in there small class so she could help Heiwa get to the cafeteria. Heiwa brought store bought bento every day so she didn't have to cook, or, she COULDNT cook. 

Once the bell rang again she was off to french, her teacher aloud the tape recorder. 

" What do any of you remember to say, gimme a sentence anyone." Her teacher asked. 

" Go for it Heiwa." the teacher enthusiastically yelled. 

" Je 'mapell Heiwa and im alive." Heiwa said trying to stay awake

" You dont look to alive though, and that last part was english hahaha, but good job." Her teacher joked

She put her head back down and waited the class out. 

rrrRRRRRrrrrRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGggg

The bell rang dismissing them all to go home. Heiwa got up and began to make her way home. Slowly but surly she made her way home. Once she got home she threw her bag and layed down on her bed, she slowly fell asleep, the last thing she had thought about was Izaya, and how he was as she blacked out.


	3. new friends, and fear

RIIInnngg. A Loud ring filled the room

  
Once again Heiwa's alarm had began to go off. Heiwa rolled out of bed and did her morning routine. Once casper was fed she grabbed her backpack and began to slowly and sadly walk to school when she sat down and the teacher walked in, she noticed two people trailing behind him.

" Class, we have two new students joining us. This is chere." The teacher said gesturing to a girl who was very bonny looking and thin, defiantly past the point of concern.

One thing was strange about her though, she was pink. But even more strange, she had one eye, no mouth, only a nose and one large eye. Her pupal went from a straight line to a curved line.

she waved

" And this is Satoshi." Said the Teacher motioning to the girl with transparent arms.

" Can you wright your names on the board please." The teacher said as he went to hand Satoshi a chalk stick.

Woom

The chalk fazed through Satoshi's hand. both the teacher and Satoshi stared at the chalk on the ground.

" heh Heh Heheheh." Satoshi began to laugh and so the class followed.

Heiwa took a note. Satoshi laughed at her disability. why should she feel bad about something she cant help. Why should she feel bad about something she has to live with for the rest of my life.

The teacher instructed them to take there seats and where to go. Once they had sat down Satoshi waved to Heiwa, scene Heiwa sat next to her. She felt like her and satoshi are gonna be good friends.

Once class was over, satoshi walked over to heiwa.

" Hey, you kind kept staring at me during class. Is something wrong." Satoshi asked confused.

" Its just, Im blind, and i kept feeling down about my mess ups from it. But when the chalk fazed through your hand, you laughed. You didnt feel down." Heiwa said with a tone of surprise.

Satoshi just shook her head and waved her hand in a 'follow me' motion. Heiwa walked twords Satoshi and walked along side her. Since school had ended, they desided to go to the mall. On the way to the mall, Satoshi expained how she overcome her disability and learned to love it

Once at the mall, they desided to get ice cream. Heiwa had gotten confused about how satoshi ate, but soon she would understand it.

" So,this is how this works, Once something is mine and belongs to  
me, I am able to physically manipulate it. This is just how my curse works."Satoshi explained

"Its a curse?" Heiwa asked tilting her head to one side.

" Yeah, my parents didnt help some one that really needed help so they told them ' your child may never anyone again' or something like that, than i was born, and had these ghost arm things." Satoshi said lifting her arms up.

Heiwa only gave a 'humm' noise and nodded. so, they got there ice cream and continued to walk. after a few minutes, she no longer only heard Satoshi's voice. No, Satoshi's voice had been drowned out by everyone else. Heiwa began to panic. She slowly made her way to a wall and leaned up against it. she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

" Siri, call Izaya." Heiwa said shaking.

" Hello, Heiwa whats wrong." Izaya asked once he herd the panic in her voice.

"Can you come to the mall? Me and a friend got separated and I dont know where she is. Im at the food court." Heiwa said shakey voice.

" Im already here, Im on my way, Stay there love." Izaya said as he hung up.

Izaya began to run, he was not about to let his girlfriend shake in a corner because she cant find anyone.

Heiwa closed her eyes, she had no idea when Izaya was going to be there, so she just stood, when she felt someone collide with her. the person wrapped there arms around her. Thats when she heard a familiar voice.

"Its ok, I got you, lets go back to my place." Izaya said hugging Heiwa tightly.

Heiwa only nodded and hugged Izaya back and began to brake down. Izaya picked her up and began to walk to the exit. Nither of them said a word as Izaya caried her to his car. Once they where at Izayas car he put heiwa down and helped her into her car.

" What would i do without you. Id be lonely." Heiwa said looking at Izaya smiling

" Well, you could have been dating Vie instead of me." Izaya said laughing at the thought.

" I mean I love him, but not like that. He wouldn't date me anyway, hes gay." Heiwa said laughing.

" Oh, Ive know him for years and he never told me that, I dont care anyway." Izaya said starting the car.

Once the car started the radio turned on. They just sang there heart out all the way home. Once the pulled into the drive way he lead heiwa inside.

" Izaya, i need sleep. Would it be cool if i stay here for the night" Heiwa  
asked.

" I-If you w-want." Izaya stuttered out.

  
He offered a hand and led her to a spare room. Once she got to the bed she was out like a light. Izaya soon prepared for bed as well, he got changed and went to sleep in his own room, the house was silent and nothing bad happens. It was a calm peaceful night.


End file.
